habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Mental Health Warriors Unite
Overview Who: People battling with Mental Health Goal: To build a place that is real & close enough to be open about struggles & challenges, while remaining a positive force for hope. Party Rules *'Be respectful' *'Do not start a quest unless it is up next in the QUEST QUEUE (see details in Quest Queue section below)' *'If you are participating in a boss quest and have missed some dailies, please spend the night in the Inn to avoiding harming your party members. ' (It IS possible for a single person to kill the entire party all at once if they have missed enough dailies. Some bosses do more damage than others and it is entirely possible that a high-level boss could deal over 50 HP damage at once as a result of a single person's missed dailies. I have experienced it. It is not fun.) *'And of course, try to have fun and show off your costumes and the pets and mounts you've raised!' Members PLEASE ADD YOURSELF! ---- Quests & the Quest Queue This is an attempt to democratize the process of deciding which quests our party will go on. We're still working the bugs out! I anyone is dissatisfied with the current arrangement or has ideas about how to improve upon it, please send a PM to asl / @x4ojM to let me know! HOW THIS WORKS: Party members let me (asl/@x4ojM) know what quests they own by sending me (asl/@x4ojM) PMs. I create a list of quests available to the party and post it on this wiki page (see below). The quest queue is a list of which quests the group had decided they want to go on next. It is generated by asl/@x4ojM based on feedback gathered from PMs people send me, things people say in Party Chat, and "Votes" placed here on this wiki page (see below for voting!!). If you are the owner of a quest that is coming up soon in the queue, I (asl/@x4ojM) will send you a PM letting you know when the group wants you to start the quest. THE QUEST QUEUE (current as of '''02/14): ' *1) Cheetah (Boss 600) *2) Tyranosaurus (Boss 800) *3) Sabre Cat (Boss 1000) *4) Velociraptor (Boss 900) '''AVAILABLE QUESTS & VOTING' YOU CAN VOTE FOR A QUEST YOU WANT TO DO BY EDITING THE FOLLOWING LISTS OF AVAILABLE QUESTS TO PLACE AN "X" IN THE FIRST COLUMN, IN FRONT OF THE QUEST YOU WANT. EQUIPMENT QUESTS: PET QUESTS: (REWARDS FOR PET QUESTS ARE ALWAYS 3 EGGS OF THAT PET, PLUS VARIABLE AMOUNTS OF XP POINTS AND GOLD BASED ON THE DIFFICULTY OF THE QUEST) OTHER QUESTS AVAILABLE INCLUDE BEGINNER LEVEL QUESTS SUCH AS THE BASI-LIST, BUT HIGHER LEVEL PARTY MEMBERS (LVL 60+) ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PARTICIPATE IN THESE. COMPLETED QUESTS A list of all our completed quests (including date of completion) can be seen HERE Party Challenges 1. BUILDING BATTLE BUDDIES ''Little Bear (Jen) @JenieB'' Out of the blue I received a PM from someone asking if I knew of a good party focused on mental health. That question lead to the creation of this party as well as the first challenge. BUILDING BATTLE BUDDIES '''was designed to help the party get to know each other, figure out how to best help each other, and establish what we were all looking for in a party. To win a gem, post something from each of these 3 topics in party chat. '''AWARD WINNERS: *'Neala' - 1 extra gem for being first to complete challenge *'Stevie Oberg' *'Rain' *'Kyrison' - donated gem back to party *''ONGOING CHALLENGE- 'who will win next? '''2. PREFERRED PRONOUNS ''created by asl @x4ojM'' 3. FORGING CHALLENGES ''created by Little Bear (Jen) @JenieB'' This challenge was created to get some ideas and teams together to create future challenges. As well as, creating basic and mental health related master lists. And for some extra fun, a master gamified task list. PRIZES: submissions due by 24 February awards will be given 26 Feb. *BEST CHALLENGE IDEA: *BEST CHALLENGE IDEA: *BEST BASIC LIST: *MOST TASKS RELATED TO MENTAL HEALTH : *MOST TASKS RELATED TO MENTAL HEALTH: *MOST CREATIVE GAMIFIED TASK: *MOST CREATIVE GAMIFIED TASK: Recommended Guilds & Guild Challenges *'Living Vividly ' *'The Chronic Illness Guild' *'Mentally ill' *'Anxiety Alliance' - Focus on the FEELING not the FEAR *'Complusive Overeaters and Co. - '''Me and the Food (happy and healthy relationship), Mindful Eating, I went to the shop and bought only the things I had planned to buy *'Be Kind to Yourself Guild''' - Good Work!, Self-compassion, Treat Yo' Self, Imprefect is Good!, Selfcare, Constructive Self-Talk *'UNFREEZE the Freeze Response, CPTSD and truama (no/minium triggers)' - Unfreeze the Freeze Response 2.0 *'Knights of Academia' - They have new self improvement/self discipline challenges each week but list of past ones are here https://knightsofacademia.com/category/cotw/ *'Flow' - Making a hard task easier *'''One Good Thing - '''Find one good thing today & share it with others Resources Subsection 1: Youtube Videos Please feel free to add more videos! - sometimes when you feel stuck sitting in a chair like you can’t even get up (I have been there) the 5-4-3-2-1-Go method explained in this video can help: https://youtu.be/i129CFqBIzg - the short version of Kristen Neff’s TED talk on self-compassion vs. self-esteem. It is a video I would recommend to everyone: https://youtu.be/IvtZBUSplr4 Subsection 2: Inspirational Image Gallery Please feel free to add more images! (just click the button below the gallery) don't-quit-do-it-motivational.jpg|Don't Quit - Do It Believe in Yourself - Be You.JPG|Believe in Yourself - Be You Subsection 3: Links Please feel free to add more links! - Cute animal gifs to look at when you are feeling down: http://animalygifs.tumblr.com/archive Subsection 4: ??? Please feel free to add more subsections! MORE MORE FORTHCOMING temporary-testing Category:Parties Category:The Armory